The End
by Final Death
Summary: The war is over and Ichigo is all alone, or is he? LEMON Halibel x Ichigo ONESHOT


Here you go my next fanfic

**Here you go my next fanfic!**

**I don't know Halibels personality so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its Characters.**

**The End**

Crack; crackle where the only sounds to be heard as the lasts bits of Ichigo's mask fell off his face and down to the floor. He looked up at the destruction caused by the final battle against Aizen. It was a long, fierce battle that caused the death of hundreds of people. As Ichigo stammered on he came across the corpses of the people he held closest, there among the rubble lay his friends dead nothing else could be done for them he had failed them, lost everything dear to him to be left alone, stuck in this world never to experience happiness and joy only to be left alone to wonder on until his death.

He walk on, no expression visible on his face as he looked from face to face looking at all the people he once knew friend or foe, they were all dead never to be hit by Rukia or get in a fight with Renji, get scolded by Ishida or receive that beautiful smile from Inoue. There in the distance even the strongest captains lay in defeat Zaraki even Byakuya even the general commander all dead. Ichigo continued walking, hollow after hollow laid slain shinigami after shinigami next to them blood everywhere. All alone that's how Ichigo felt no one left just him he didn't even feel like going home to his family he didn't feel worth anything how could he face them again knowing that he failed all those people he let all of them die he worth nothing no nothing was worth more than him. He fell to the ground didn't even bother getting up maybe now he would die and be released from this heartache. His eyes slid closed 'maybe now I won't feel' he thought when something white hit his eyes.

His eyes shot open he got up while till focusing his gaze he started running towards the white object as he approached he realized that it wasn't an shinigami, no it was an arrancar. He stopped dead and fell to his knees as tears began to fall from his face and hit the ground, here he was alone and now the only sound of life is his enemy what is he supposed to do fight her wipe out the only other survivor left. He heard a rip as he look up he saw the rip leading to Hueco Monde he look down again when he heard a blade crashing to the ground he looked up, right in front of him fell the figure he looked at the figure just realizing it was a female. He looked at her as she lay there next to him should he kill her and spare her the misery of being alone like him or should he save her. He got up picked her up bridal style and walked through the rip towards Hueco Monde carrying her gently towards the darkness. As he reached the rip he took one last look at the destruction before walking through.

**(Halibel POV)**

My eyes opened, as I looked around left to right back again nothing just the familiar look of darkness.

"Where am I?"

"Hueco Monde." A voice came out of nowhere.

I looked around as a shinigami walked up to me I tried to move, but to no avail as it burnt all over my body. I looked down at my bandage form I was raped up in bloody cloth. I looked down at myself and then up at him with a confused look on my face.

' What's going on I thought as I looked at him'

"Sorry I tried to clean them as best I could it's all I had." The mysterious man said as he approached me.

" What do you want," was the only words that left my mouth, as I was scared of him me one of the most powerful espada of all time scared of a measly shinigami.

"Nothing, you where injured so I tried to help that's all." He said as he came into the light and revealed himself.

'The shinigami…no human that defeated Grimmjow' I thought 'Kurosaki Ichigo'

"Are you okay" he asked me looking me in my eyes.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed trying my best to hide my fear.

"I would, but your wounded," he said as he sat next to me.

"I'm fine, now go!" I yelled pushing him away. He fell back and just looked at me for a while before he hit me quite hard might I add. I fell back and let out a yelp my cheeks burnt in embarrassment.

"Don't look fine to me." He said feeling proud I'm sure, but I was not amused I got up and tried to hit him, but lost my footing and fell on him. We both hit the ground; luckily his body broke my fall. I looked up into his face, it was tinted red for reasons I soon became aware as I looked down to where my breast where located close to close to his-. He interrupted my thoughts as he quickly pushed me off of him, getting up and looking away from me blushing madly. It actually amused me.

'What the hell is wrong with me I need to kill him First chance I get' I thought.

"You should rest up, you're in no condition to be moving." He said pacing back and forth. 'His pretty hot for a human' I slapped myself mentally the second the thought left my mind.

"Isn't there anyway we could speed up your recovery?" he asked. Like hell I was going to tell him that if I could just get some spirit energy then I would be much better. Then again if he gives me some of his spirit energy I could always get the upper hand and kill him then.

"Well if I could get some spirit energy that would help a lot." I said softly softer than I had anticipated.

"Now where could we get some of that from?" he asked scratching his head.

"Well you could always give me some of yours." I said shyly.

"Well how do I do that?" he asked

'Yes I've got him now' I thought, "I just have to bite down on you shoulder and suck out a small amount of spirit energy." I said.

"Yeah okay you just have to bite me rig- what are you crazy!" He shouted at me, the little shit, he should be honoured that I would drink his spirit energy, but I guess I should play nice for now.

"It's just a little you wont feel a thing." I said trying to convince him.

"Yeah okay I guess it can't be helped." He said as he leaned forward turning his neck to the side. I lowered my mouth onto him and my lips touch his flesh, I bit down lightly, but not enough to draw blood. I started pulling out his spirit energy it flowed down my throat it felt amazing I didn't realize that I needed it sop much, and the taste the purest energy I've ever tasted, simply delicious I needed more, more of this wonderful energy. I bit down harder I felt him flinch under me, but I couldn't stop it was amazing.

"Isn't that enough," he asked. I just shook my head as I sucked more of it. Then it suddenly turned dark a dark delicious energy, I grabbed onto him I couldn't control myself I needed more I sucked and sucked, his blood mixing with his energy it was the best taste I had ever had even better than the clean energy from before. I could feel myself getting aroused by his energy alone, my nipples hardened and pressed against his. I felt him shiver yet I couldn't pull away it was the closest I would ever come to heaven and I wasn't willing to let go.

His idle hands moved upwards to circle my waist, e gripped tighter as his head fell over my shoulder. He gently kissed me, but I was more focused with his hands as they travelled slowly up my sides his left hand gripped gently at my right breast I couldn't help, but moan. His lips found my neck and he slowly kiss upwards to my jaw brimming over my mask. I lifted my head and looked at him in his eyes they where dazed over, his lips found mine for a fraction of a second before he collapsed down on top of me. He was breathing heavily, I looked down at him he was so vulnerable right now; I could easily kill him now he wouldn't even put up a fight, would it even be worth it. My mind was racing I couldn't decided what to do when it hit me, I was the cause for his collapse, it was my fault, I caused it, I took to much of his energy I might've even killed him now, what was I thinking I couldn't do it what had he done to me. I didn't think about it when a bit down onto his neck and inserted some of my own spirit energy into him.

**(Ichigo's POV)**

When I awoke I looked around I was alone was all that a dream did I really do that. All I could do was feel alone again I fell onto the ground; the soft warm comfortable ground…what wait the ground isn't soft. I looked down at the sleeping beauty underneath me, it was then that I remembered what all had happened. I had given some of my energy to her and then I kissed her and then nothing.

"I what!" I shouted getting up and moving away from her. I saw her move she slowly got up her hair moving slowly over her face she truly was beautiful. Before I could even change my path of thought she had moved in front of me, she was totally healed and looked at me dead in my eyes, no emotion just cold, eyes I was used to I had experienced those eyes before when I fought Byakuya, eyes totally void of emotion.

"Draw your sword Kurosaki Ichigo." She said blankly looking at me.

I didn't want to fight, I was sick of all the fighting, all the deaths, I was done. "No." I said coldly. She moved closer and kicked me straight in the face; I flew back a few feet and looked up at her.

"NO!" I shouted this time loud enough for the entire world to hear, even though I knew it was just the two of us left.

"Listen to me carefully, draw your sword or I'll kill you right where you are." She said looking at me with sheer determination on her face. I looked at her I could tell she wanted a fight, but I was sick of fighting. I got up and drew my sword and looked at her. She moved into a fighting stance and pointed her sword at me. I looked at her and threw my sword at her.

"I'm down fighting." I said in a low growl. She didn't say anything say anything just slapped me threw the face I looked back at her with a frown on my face there was no way I was going to fight her.

"You're a shinigami and I'm a hollow that all there is to it where destined to fight." She said gripping my collar and pulling me closer to her. 'How can such a beautiful person have such a cold heart?' I asked myself as I looked at her. I pulled her closer and kissed her right on the lips it only lasted a few seconds before she pulled away and slapped me again.

"FIGHT ME DAMMIT!" She yelled at me pushing me down to the ground. I grabbed onto her as I fell and pulled her down on top of me. It was dead quiet not a word left our mouths as we inch closer to each other; closer and closer me moved our lips brushing lightly against each other I looked into her eyes for confirmation as I lifted my head up and pressed my lips to hers they were soft and warm as they slid against mine gently rubbing and nipping at each other, before she force her tongue into my mouth it was warm and wet and I couldn't help each but attack her tongue in response to feel more of her.

After a few moments she lifted her head and whispered softly, "Where supposed to hate each other, I don't understand." I could swear I saw tears leave her eyes as she lowered her head down next to mine. Our cheeks brushed lightly against each other as she raised her head and looked me in the eyes, her eyes the one void of any emotion was now an ocean of different emotion that neither of us could comprehended.

" There's no need to hate when were the only ones left." The words left my mouth reminding me of the war and the fact that we where the only ones to survive. She looked away and then back me, her hand moving behind my head and pulling me into a heated kiss. I took control of the kiss and slid my tongue into her mouth as we battled for dominance, we may have decided not to fight with our swords, but said nothing about our tongues and I was not willing to lose.

I rolled us over so that I was on top of her and started to trail kisses down her neck to her collarbone, it reminded me of the early exchange, the heat was unbearable then and now it was even worse I needed her, but I didn't know if she wanted me. I raised my head and looked at her she said nothing as she raised her hand and unzipped her top just enough for me to get the picture. I took my hand and unzipped it the rest of the exposing her breasts to the cold night wind of Hueco Monde. I raised my hand slowly and rested it on her breast and gave a slight squeeze she moaned slightly, so I squeezed a little harder. She gripped my hair and lowered my head to her left breasts making sure that I noticed the small hole just above where her heart was located. I took my tongue and licked around the hole, before lowering myself to her nipple, I took it in my mouth and suck on it while using my other arm to toy with her other breast.

Her hands found there way down towards the sash around my pants and undid them she pulled them down as far she could, before I kicked them the rest of the way down, I stopped what I was doing to her breasts to get up and removed her own pants. I moved myself over, with just my jacket to shield us from the cold air as I kissed her again before entering her in one swift movement. She gasped loudly as I entered her and arched her back up slightly as pulled out and pushed back in again. I kept my position inside her watching her to see if she was okay. She lowered her back before looking at me and slightly moving her hips back and forth. I started moving with her as our mouths met yet again it was a loved filled kiss for two people that only knew each other as enemies up until now. We started moving faster still in perfect sync with one another, when she suddenly wrapped her legs around me, letting me enter even deeper inside of her. The feeling was indescribable the smooth motion of me moving inside of her overwhelmed me and came, my juices flowing from me and into he, she came soon after clamping around me as our juices mixed together.

I pulled out of her and fell on her gripping her tightly. I then moved and steadied myself on my elbows while I looked down at her I smiled back at the smile she was giving me.

"Your not alone anymore." Where the only words to leave her mouth as she pulled me down into another kiss.

The End

**Well there you have it I hope you enjoy.**

**I apologize for any spelling errors of names I tried my best to get the right spelling, but were not all perfect. Anyway that's my next fic I decided to leave it at that and will be moving onto my other fic. **

**Thank you for reading!!**


End file.
